Falling
by Angel Shade
Summary: What started out as obligation, turned into friendship and a crush, to love. However many disapprove of this love for the man is 14 years older and the female has many suitors. This is the struggle of two unlikely lovers and how they overcame it. This is the sort of sequel to Unheard Cries. Hope you enjoy.


Falling

A/N: And I give to you … the sort of sequel of Unheard Cries. I've wanted to do this for a while but I wasn't sure how to go about it for a while until I started to reread the manga I hope you like. J

Also I had a poll on if I should write this. One person said yes the other said no. '-_- Well thank you for voting but plot bunnies took over and I HAD to write this lest I go insane. Kakashi will you do the honors please.

Kakashi: *shrugs* Sure, Angel Shade doesn't own Naruto just a poster and a couple of the manga, if she did it would be like Come Come Paradise.

Thanks Kashi. J

A man with silver gravity defying silver hair looked at the crystal ball in front of him with one visible brown eye, the other having been covered by a leaf headband. He watched as two of his future students accidently kissed, making his only female student get angry at one of the boys. He sighed, the sound barely coming out from the navy blue mask which covered half of his face. _Seems I've gotten the bad half of the deal_, the man thought with disdain. Kakashi thought back to the files of each of his new students.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Sex: Male**

**Descendant of: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki**

**Summary: Failed graduation test three times. Trouble maker. Kyuubi container and has learn recently that the nine-tails lives within his body. Unstable charka control. Lowest grades of the entire graduating class.**

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Sex:Male**

**Descendant of: Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha**

**Summary: Kekkai Genkai is the infamous Sharigan. Only survivor of the Uchiha massacre after Itachi Uchiha supposedly went crazy. Cold and uncaring demeanor. Second highest grades in graduating class.**

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Hair: Pink**

**Eyes: Green**

**Sex: Female**

**Descendants of: Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno**

**Summary: Comes from a civilian couple. Many unopen charka points. Extreme potential with proper training. Unsecure, intelligent, and caring person with a competitive side. Likely to be a field medic. Highest grades in the graduating class.**

"Seems like you got a lot of trouble in front of you huh Kakashi?" One of his colleagues asked with a smirk.

"Yes it does," Kakashi said with a slight sigh before smirking under his mask.

_They do remind me of my team though and Naruto reminds me of Minato looks wise and Obito personality wise_, Kakashi thought. The scene disappeared from the crystal ball, leaving each of the selected teachers understanding what each of this fourteen year olds are like.

"I wish you luck with each and every one of your students. Train them well, their futures are in your hands," the Hokage said in a slightly grave manner.

They each nodded before disappearing. Kakashi poofed onto the top of the Hokage's tower** , **his favorite thinking his favorite thinking spot. He sat down on the tiled roof and looked at all of Konaha. _How will I train them though? Maybe I should use the bell method ,_Kakashi thought with amusement. This thought process went on for a while that is until he notice the time.

_ Looks like I'm late again, I just make an excuse for it_, Kakashi thought.

_Team Seven huh? Well seven is a lucky number, I hope that stays the case_, Kakashi hoped. He heard talking within the class and decided to listen in.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?!"

"Come on Sakura, its just a little prank for being so late."

"Hn. What makes you think you get away with it?"

"Shut up Teme!"

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto!"

"But Sakura-chan…"

"No buts Naruto."

"Dope, have you even considered the fact that he is a jounin? Do you really think he'll fall for a stupid trick like that?"

Kakashi decided to open the door and stick his head in for the hell of it. He felt the eraser hit head his and let out a cloud of powder. He watched in amusement as each of his students face fell into shock. He looked more closely at each student. Naruto had his father's spiky blond hair and blue eyes while inheriting his mothers facial features and three whisker marks on each side of his face. Sasuke, to Kakashi's amusement, had his black hair in a style that ironically looked a chicken's butt. There was no denying his was an Uchiha with his black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

Kakashi finally looked over to Sakura, her long pink hair was the first thing that caught his interest about her, next was her emerald like eyes, and then finally he took in her whole face. _Even with her slightly large forehead she is quite attractive, I've already caught Naruto and Sasuke give furtive glances at her. I wonder if she is even aware of her beauty_, Kakashi thought.

"Well, come up to the roof and I'll continue this… meeting," Kakashi said in a lazy way.

With that he poofed up onto the roof sitting on the ledge. Next to appear was Sakura, using a transportation jutsu that ironically surrounding her in Sakura blossoms._ Impressive_, was what came to Kakashi's mind. Sasuke threw himself up onto the roof skillfully taking a seat to Sakura's left, making the girl smile and blush when he wasn't looking. _Maybe they're too much like my old team_, Kakashi thought slightly disturbed by the thought. A few minutes past by without Naruto showing up. When he did appear in was breathing a little uneven. Kakashi drew to the conclusion that he took the hard way by running up three flights of stairs. Naruto then took a seat to the right of Sakura after getting nasty glares from Sakura and Sasuke.

"Alright, lets take this time to get to know each other. How about we talk about our hobbies, goals, likes, and dislikes. I'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hakate, I like many things, and dislike only a few things, I have many hobbies. My goal… well, that's for me to know and you to figure out. Alright your turn," Kakashi said before pointing to Naruto, who quickly recovered from the lack of information Kakashi had given them.

"Alright! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and a certain someone. I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and Sasuke. My hobbies are playing pranks and getting ramen. My goal is to become the best Hokage ever!"

"Hmm… alright then your turn," Kakashi murmured boredly before pointing at Sakura, growing slightly interested to hear how she'd respond.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like well more like love a certain someone. I dislike a certain other person. My hobbies well… I rather not talk about my hobbies. My goal is… private," Sakura said while blushing a bright pink.

_She really likes Sasuke_, Kakashi thought in amusement.

"Well then it now your turn," Kakashi once again murmured pointing to Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things and only like a few things," Sasuke gave another furtive glance at Sakura ", My hobbies are none of your business. My goal is… to kill a certain person."

There was an eerie silence before Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow we'll met after breakfast at training grounds seven. And if I were you I'd take this advice to heart. Don't eat breakfast tomorrow."

With that he transported to his apartment to eat dinner and get some sleep. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day, I just know it_, Kakashi sighed in his mind.

A/N: And that is the first chapter. Please review and tell me how I did please.


End file.
